Broken Wings
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Dean gets out of an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, Sami Callihan. Despite getting out of the relationship, he is still very depressed and fearful. He keeps to himself most of the time. Is suicidal. His friends, especially Roman try help him. But its going to take more to make him see that life is worth living again.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining down pretty bad tonight in Cincinnati, Ohio. The thunder and lightning keeping him awake as he laid on an old beaten up couch, a thin blanket covering his almost lithe body. The television was on, but he wasn't paying attention to it. It was only being used for background noise.

Dean Ambrose, lived here in this run down apartment, with his boyfriend Sami Callihan. Right now, he was alone, by himself, while Sami was out roaming the streets or probably at some party. He didn't mind. He liked it when he was away. If his boyfriend was at home now, then surely things wouldn't be so good for him.

Their relationship had started out good. Sami was so loving and caring towards him in the beginning. Dean fell head over heels in love with him. He would take him out a lot, buy him lots of gifts, worship his body when they made love. Oh, the sex between them was amazing. Dean just couldn't get enough of it.

He started feeling this way for Sami in a span of only a few months. Moving in with him also. His friends, especially Roman, worried that he was rushing things to fast with the guy. Kept telling him that he should be careful.

But Dean wasn't good for listening to his friend's advice very well...After a year of being together, Sami had proposed to Dean, and Dean, being so in love with him, said yes. He told his friends they were engaged. They all told him that he needed to think about things, take his time with this relationship and not rush it. When he told Roman he was moving away with Sami to Cincinnati, it caused a huge argument between them. Roman telling Dean that he cared way more about this guy than he did about his friends, who were like family to him for many years. That he shouldn't even bother speaking to him again. Dean telling him that he just didn't understand his and Sami's love for each other.

Thankfully, they made up before Dean had to leave, They spent one last day together until they would see each other again. Dean was relieved that he didn't lose Roman's friendship.

It had been almost another year now since they've been together, living in Cincinnati. For a while, things were good. But soon they started to fall apart.

Sami would start making little remarks. Saying how Dean should do his hair, that he shouldn't work often. Would say that an outfit would look better on him if he lost some weight.

He started calling him names, getting more rough with him during sex. It took Dean by surprise when he had first hit him. They were yelling at each other, Sami saying that Dean should work more harder to find a job, that he was the only one bringing money back home. Dean told him that he was the one who said that he should stay at home, not work too often, and that thats why they were in this predicament. This angered Sami even more. He pushed him against the back of the wall, slapping him hard across the face. When he noticed Dean was clearly upset, because he had hit him, he started apologizing to him, saying he wouldn't do it again.

At first Dean would excuse this kind of behavior from him. Telling himself that Sami was just stressed out, that things would go back to normal. They didn't though and it just got worse from there.

His boyfriend had became more abusive towards him. Beating him, forcing him to do things for him, punishing him, kept him from visiting his friends. He missed out on Roman's birthday, telling him he couldn't make it, that he was too busy, and would make it up to him when he could.

Roman being the sweet and loving friend he was, understood, telling him it was fine, that he would come up to see him instead when he could. Dean wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Roman that it was not okay. That he should be there with him on his birthday. He never missed it. He wanted to tell him everything that was going on. That he needed help, that he needed Roman to come and get him, take him away from the abuse.

But he didn't. He told him that he looked forward to seeing him again, hoped that it would be soon, that he missed him.

He came to visit him shortly after in June. Dean flying back down to Canada for a week, staying over at Roman's place. He did his best to cover up the bruises on his body, except the one that was on his face. Roman had asked him about it, and he said that he had ended up hurting himself during his job. He was too afraid, too ashamed, to tell him the truth.

For that whole week he was finally happy again, enjoying what little time he had with his Roman and his other friends. He didn't want to leave and go back to Cincinnati. Back to Sami. He did anyway. You could say that he was hoping that maybe things would somehow be right again. A fucked up part of him was still in love with Sami, still saw the good in him.

When he came back home, Sami was waiting for him. He grabbed him by his hair, shoving him into a glass table, the shattered pieces cutting him. He beat him to a bloody pulp that night, even broke his arm. He hurt him so bad that night that he had to be taken to a hospital. When asked what had happened he just lied and said he was beat up by some random strangers.

It was now the middle of October, and he had grown used to the abuse by now. It had made him depressed. He barely ever spoek to his friends. It had been a few weeks now since he last talked to them. Roman had messaged him online earlier today, inviting him over for Thanksgiving next month. He still had yet to respond back.

He wanted to go but than he knew that he and his other friends would find out what was going on. Almost his whole body was covered in bruises. He just couldn't show up at Roman's place for Thanksgiving sporting a black eye and bloody lip. Also, he had no way of really getting there, not having enough money to afford a plane ticket. And he didn't want to ask Roman to pay for it.

But the more his mind focused on the message, the more he thought about just taking Sami's car (which was still sitting outside) and leaving him for good. Would he be able to make it there though? Would Sami find him before he got there?

He pulled up the message on his phone, responding back to Roman. He got up from off the couch. He grabbed a bag and packed up everything that he needed. Clothes, money for gas, some food, drinks. He left the apartment, not even bothering to lock it.

Soon he was driving on the highway, leaving Cincinatti. He was finally getting away from Sami, all the abuse he had suffered from him. He knew that once he made it back to Canada that he would be safe there. It was a long way to go, but he knew that he would make it.

It was still raining badly though, making it hard for him to see what was in front of him. Plus, he could barely keep his eyes open. They fluttered shut for a minute. He moved his hand up, trying to rub away the tiredness from them.

He looked back up, seeing a semi truck in front of him. He was on the wrong side of road. He tried to swerve past it, but it still ended up hitting him, flipping the car over.

When he came to, he let out a groan of pain. He tried to move but soon he realized he was trapped inside the car, flipped upside down. His arm, the one that was broken before, was stuck. He could hear some sirens in the distance coming his way. He didn't want to go to the hospital. They would take him back to Cincinnati, back to Sami.

He was startled when he heard his phone ringing. It was lying a few feet away from him. With his free arm he reached out for it, thankfully able to grab it. He answered the call, soon hearing Roman's voice on the other end.

 _"Hey, Dean. I'm glad you finally responded back to me. I was wondering when I would hear from you again."_

"R-Roman..."

 _"Dean? Whats wrong? You don't sound so good...Is everything okay?"_

"H-help me..." He lost consciousness after saying those two words. His whole world going dark.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight streaming through the window blinding him. There were bandages wrapped around his head, his arm that was previously broken was in a cast. He was lying in a hospital bed.

He turned over, seeing that there was another person here in the room with him. Their head resting on the side of the bed.

He reached out a hand, running his fingers through the other's hair, waking him up. Roman saw that his friend, Dean, was finally awake.

"Dean..." He smiled at him, blinking away some tears that threatened to fall.

"R-Roman...y-you...you're here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"How did you get here?"

"I took a plane from Canada. Came here as soon as I could. They told me you had gotten into a car accident."

"How long was I out for?"

"For about a week at least."

Dean's eyes widened. A week? That meant that Sami had to have came and seen him already. He would know that he had gotten into an accident with his car, tried to leave him. He would know that he was here at this hospital.

"R-Roman?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Wheres Sami? Is he here? Has he came to see me?"

Roman reached out a hand, stroking his forehead. "Hey, its okay Dean. Calm down. He's not here. He can't hurt you anymore."

Dean was shocked to learn of this. He knew? Roman knew about Sami abusing him?

"Roman, how did you…"

"When I got here the doctor told me that they discovered some injuries on your body that happened before the accident. It was hard to tell but they were able to figure out what was going on."

He took Dean's hand in his, who was now shaking, on the verge of tears. He felt so ashamed. He should have listened to his friends. Should have seen the warnings.

"I'm sorry…I was so stupid."

"No, no…don't say that now. You couldn't have possibly known what he was really like. But Dean, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I am so sorry, Roman. If I had just listened to you and the others none of this would have happened."

"Hey. You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned over, kissing his forehead. Helping him feel more calm, safe. "You won't have to go back to him ever again. You're coming with me. I'm taking you home with me."

 **0000000**

Several days later, after being cleared to get out of the hospital and getting his all of his stuff together, both him and Roman took the next flight back to Canada. Home. He was going back home. He was happy to be returning, he would be away from most of his troubles, the abuse he had suffered. Sure, there was still some stuff he needed to work on, but for now Roman wanted him to settle back before taking him to therapy. With Roman and his friends, the people who he considered family, he would get through this.

After the plane touched land, both men grabbing their luggage, Roman called a taxi to come and pick them up. He told Dean that his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, had went over to his place, cleaned almost everything up, and got a room ready for him. Roman's home was out in the countryside, a small cozy little home, with a barn next to it. Taking care of the few horses that his parents had left him. It was one of the many things that Roman loved doing. He also liked making, inventing strange little gadgets. Dean liked to watch him work whenever he did this, fascinated by Roman's love for doing this.

By the time they got to his place, it was raining. They had stopped at his cousins house to pick up his truck. Roman unlocked the door to the house, letting them both inside.

"I'm so sorry about the mess. I told my cousins to try and clean up most of it. Just be careful, okay?"

"Its fine." Dean said, not minding that the house was a mess. He knew that Roman was busy with a lot stuff, didn't have time to clean up or work on fixing the house.

He noticed a few things that Roman made. Little tiny figurines that he made. A dragon, a mermaid holding a sword and an angel that looked like she was praying. Dean picked up the angel figurine, his fingers tracing over it.

"You haven't worked on any gadgets yet?"

"No, but I've been working on something in the barn that's nearly completed." He smiled over at Dean. "You like her?"

"She's beautiful."

"I plan on making a more lifelike, bigger version of her. For the cemetery. They're paying me some money for it. I just haven't gotten around to working on it yet."

He came up to Dean taking his hand in his. "You can keep her if you want."

"Sure. Thanks Roman." Dean looked up at him, returning his smile.

Roman pulled him closer, placing his other hand on the small of his back. Dean placed the figurine down, holding onto his friend now. He laid his head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, loving how nice smelled.

"I missed you so much, Ro."

"I missed you too, Dean." He had both arms wrapped tightly around him. He was trying to be careful of his injuries though, not wanting to hurt him. He pulled away slightly from the other, leaning down a bit so he could kiss him.

Dean, who had some deep feelings for his friend, was not taken by surprise when Roman kissed him. He kissed back a little, then pulled away. Both men had feelings for each other, but neither didn't want to rush into a relationship for fear of ruining their friendship. Besides, Dean was not ready for that. He needed some time to work on his own self before thinking about taking things further with Roman.

"C'mon. Lets go upstairs and I'll take you to your room."

"Okay."

Roman took his hand again and helped him upstairs. Once they reached the top, he lead Dean over to the second bedroom on the right. Roman opened the door and they both walked in.

There was a double bed in the room, a small book shelf with movies, books. A window with a view of the vast countryside fields. There were a few boxes in the room and various other items too.

Roman let out a sigh. "I told them to put all this junk in my room. I'm sorry, I'll help you clean this up tomorrow."

"Roman, its fine. Don't worry about it, okay? You've already done so much for me."

"Okay. Its just…I want to make sure you're comfortable is all."

Dean sat down on bed. Roman came up to him, setting his bag down on the floor.

"You want me to make you anything to eat?"

"No, I'll eat something in the morning. I'm just very tired and need to sleep."

"Okay, well I'll be in the other room. If you need anything just let me know."

He hugged Dean, kissing his forehead.

"Thanks for everything, Roman. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Dean. And please. Promise me you're never leaving me again."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Roman woke up as soon as he heard his alarm ringing. He turned it off, then sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had stayed with Dean in his room, the Ohioan wanting him to stay with him last night since he couldn't sleep well, due to nightmares.

Roman ran a hand down his back, watching him as he still slept. He knew he would need to take Dean to therapy soon, but first he needed to settle back into things. He would wait about a week for that, then help him find a good psychiatrist to talk to. It would help him in the process of recovering and maybe medication might help with the nightmares. For now, he was going to do his best to help his friend feel more safe and comfortable at home.

He got up and went to go take a shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. After he was finished with that, he went downstairs to the kitchen, making himself some coffee. Next, he put on his coat and boots, heading outside to the barn to feed the horses and a few other animals he owned.

When he went got inside of the barn, there was a loud crowing and flapping sound coming from one of the hay stacks. His rooster, Kyle, came down from where it was perched upon. It kept on crowing, letting its owner know that it was hungry.

"Shut up or we'll have fried chicken legs for dinner tonight."

 **0000000000000**

Dean stirred in his sleep, feeling the cold morning air hit his back. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing that the window in the room was open and the sun rising. The blanket was around his lower body and he only wore a muscle shirt and shorts.

He sat up, pulling the blanket around himself. He saw that Roman wasn't with him. He didn't hear him moving around in the house, so he figured he must have been working in the barn. He could smell some coffee from downstairs, so he got up, deciding he would go get some.

Once he was finished pouring a cup, he went outside onto the porch, the blanket still around him. The cool air hitting his face felt good. The view of the countryside was amazing. It was no wonder to him why Roman lived here. He could get used to a peaceful life here with him and not in a busy city.

Remembering his life back then, brought back memories of Sami. If he was still with him right now he would be forced to clean up or go out and run some errands for him. Dean doing all of the work, while Sami could do whatever he wanted. With Sami he couldn't have one peaceful moment to himself, get a chance to relax, living in misery and fear.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of his relationship with Sami. His life wouldn't be like that anymore. He now had chance to better himself and overcome his fear. He had a chance for a happy life. It would take some time but he would heal.

He walked over to the barn, the grass tickling his bare feet. It was probably not the best idea to be out here in just the clothes he was wearing, no shoes and a blanket being his only source of warmth. He wanted to see what Roman was up to, so he went inside, closing the door behind him.

He saw the few horses that Roman had. His rooster that was now pecking at the ground, now quiet since there was food for it. It looked up when it heard Dean. Dean smiled, walking past it. "I see that Roman hasn't made dinner out of you yet."

Speaking of which, he could hear Roman on the other side of the barn. He was banging on something, so it meant that he was working. Dean went over there and he saw him. he was wearing protective goggles over his eyes and banging on a piece of metal with a hammer. He also noticed that there was some type of weird looking machine with wings nearby.

"Roman!" He called out to him loudly, getting his friends attention.

Roman looked up from what he was doing, seeing that Dean was now up. He frowned when he saw that he was only wearing his night clothes, no shoes and blanket around him.

"Good morning, Dean. You should go back inside and put on some warmer clothes. You'll catch a cold out here."

"I'll be fine. I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, as you can see I'm working." Roman grinned.

"Yeah, I can tell. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What the hell is that behind you?" Dean asked, pointing at the machine.

"Oh, this thing?" His friend nodded. "This is a flying machine. Took me quite a while finish it. Haven't put it to use yet."

"What the hell do you need it for?!"

"I plan on flying with it when I get a chance to. Got paid good money to build it. For now, I'm only using the one thats in the smaller barn."

"You got another one of those things?!"

"Yeah, you wanna see me test it out?"

"No, thats enough surprises for one day. But Roman...are you sure its even safe? What if you get hurt?"

Roman chuckled a bit, coming over to him. He listened for a bit as Dean voiced his concerns.

"I don't want you to get yourself killed because of your own stupidity!"

Roman placed a hand on his shoulder, shushing him. "Hey, you stop that now. I know you think I must be crazy, but trust me Dean. I always make sure to be safe and have only gotten a few bruises and scratches from doing this."

Dean gave him a look. "Roman..."

"Um...okay. So maybe once I did end up breaking my leg. But I promise you, I won't end up getting myself killed."

"That makes me feel so much better." Dean rolled his eyes. "You have gotten hurt from flying with this machine you got and you expect me to just sit and watch you?"

"Hey, it might impress you more, babe."

"Watching you break your neck is not going to impress me. Can we go get some breakfast? I'm kinda hungry now."

 **00000000000**

Roman sat at the table, watching as Dean made breakfast for the both of them. Well...tried to make...He had ended up burning the toast, keeping it in the toaster for too long. The eggs he was making still had shells in them and the counter was a mess, due to the yolk he spilled. The bacon was also getting a bit burnt.

"Ah! Shit!" Dean yelped, getting his hand burnt.

"You want me to take it from here?"

"I want to be useful to you, Roman. You know since you're busy with everything else, the least I can do is cook and clean for you."

"Dean, you don't have to do all that for me. You're living with me, so its my job to take care of you."

"But, Roman...I don't want to be a burden..."

"You won't be. You need to know that you deserve nice things and also deserve to be treated right. Not the way that asshole treated you."

They both heard the doorbell ringing. Roman told him to go answer it. He told Dean that he would finish making breakfast for the both of them. Dean went to go answer the door.

A man who was a few inches shorter than him and had brown and blonde hair stood before him. He wondered who this person could be. He had never met him before. He let the person inside, who smiled shyly at him, holding out his hand.

"Hi. You must be Dean."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth Rollins. Roman's told me about you." He sniffed at the air. "Um...is something burning?"

Roman came into the room then. "Okay, breakfast is almost finished. Just needed to make some new eggs. Oh. Hey, Seth." He smiled at the other man.

"Hello, Roman."

"You've already met Dean. He's a good friend of mine."

"Yes, you told me a lot about him."

"Roman, what is this man to you? I've never met him before." Dean asked.

"Uh...well...you see, Dean, me and Seth...We're um...together..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend, Dean." Seth, said reaching into his pocket. "I have a gift for you."

He handed Dean a small package that was wrapped up. Dean took it from him hesitatingly. He tore the paper off the box and opened it. There was a chain necklace inside, with a pair of earrings.

"Roman told me how much you liked those."

Dean looked up, glaring at him. "This doesn't make us friends."

"Dean, be nice!"

Dean ignored him. Still speaking to Seth. "So, how often do you stay over here?"

"Um, quite a bit actually. We have talked about me moving in also. So...we will see each other more."

Dean growled, looking over at Roman. "You're such an asshole." He said through gritted teeth. He threw the package down, stomping up the stairs.

"Wait! Dean! Hold on!" Roman called out after him. "I can explain."

"No, fuck you, Roman. You told me you wanted to be with me last night, you kissed me, and now I find out that you're with somebody else?"

"Dean, I was going to tell you sooner or later. But its not what you think! Seth and I...we've talked for a while about you. He knows of my feelings towards you. We both want to be with you."

He caught up with Dean, taking his hand in his. "Please Dean, come back down for breakfast? Just talk to him? You might like him too."

"Screw you." Dean pulled away from him, going inside of his room, slamming the door. "You don't fuck with somebody's feelings!"

 **00000000000**

He fell onto the bed, crying uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Roman was with someone else all along. Dean, gave into his feelings for his friend, finally worked up the courage to kiss him and then he finds this out? It wasn't acceptable. Then Roman told him that Seth and him wanted to have him in their relationship. What if they were only toying with him, playing with his feelings? He wanted to trust Roman but there was part of him that believed he wasn't good enough for him. If Roman had really loved him for so long then how come he got with someone else?

His crying had quieted down. He laid in the bed, listening to what was being said downstairs.

"We shouldn't have thrusted this so quickly upon him, Roman. Its too soon."

"I know, but after he discovered that me and you are together I had tell to him. I know he's not ready for that yet, but he needs to know that I truly do love him and I want to be with him. And I want him to also fall in love with you too.

"Well, hopefully our next time meeting will go much more better than this. Will he be alright?"

"I hope so. I'll talk to him. You just go back home."

"Okay. I hope he's alright. He's seems like a good guy. And from what you've told me about him I think I could love him too."

"And same with him. It'll just take a while for him to trust you. He wasn't always like this. He's different now...cause of that asshole he was with."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, real bad. He put him through so much shit. I'm just glad I can be here to help him get better."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past few days Dean had not talked to Roman very much. He was pretty angry with him for not telling him he was in already in a relationship. And that he also wanted it to be the three of them together. He wasn't ready for anything like that and didn't know if he would ever be. Plus, he wasn't sure of Roman's true intentions. Even if he agreed to be in a relationship with the both of them, what if they only used him? He wasn't going to let anyone treat him like that. Ever again. Not the way that Sami treated him.

They were both sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Roman was trying to make conversation with him, get him to talk.

"What do you want to do today? Before you go to therapy."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yep."

"Dean, I really am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you, mines and Seth's relationship."

"You could have told me before you kissed me..."

Roman reached over, grabbing his hand. "Look, I feel for you the same way I do Seth. I love you, Dean. I want all three of us to be together."

"What makes you think I want that?!" Dean stood up suddenly. "What kind of person do you think I am, Roman?"

Roman was feeling a bit frustrated. He couldn't get his friend to understand, the person he cared so much about.

"If you think I'm trying to hurt you then you're wrong. That's the last thing I would ever do to you. I just want to be with you."

He came up to the auburn haired man, pulling close to him. "There's no need to rush into anything. It can be just you and me for a while. But get to know Seth more, give him a chance."

"Roman, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Sometime after you moved away with Sami. I missed you so much. And remembering all the memories of us, made me realize my feelings for you."

"You never told me. You got with someone else."

"Because I thought it was too late. You were engaged to Sami, about to be married. I had to try and move on from you. But even while I was with Seth, those feelings for you never left."

He kissed him on his forehead. He felt Dean finally relax in his arms, not all tensed up. Roman felt that now they were going to be okay, that Dean had forgiven him. But when he let go and went to grab his hand, Dean slapped it away.

"Don't. Don't try to touch me right now."

"Dean, I thought..."

"I need time to think." Dean went into the hallway, grabbing his jacket. He also grabbed the keys to Roman's truck.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"Out. Don't wait up for me. I'm probably going to spend the night at a motel."

"Dean, you have therapy later."

"I don't care. I can go some other time. I'll see you tomorrow, Roman. Maybe in a few days."

 **0000000000000**

Hours had passed since Dean left. Roman had no idea where he was for he didn't tell him where he was going. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He tried calling his cell but Dean wouldn't pick up the phone. Kept going straight to voicemail. He left a few messages, telling him to call him back, but he still had yet to hear from him.

"Roman, I'm sure he's fine. He's an adult. He can take care of himself."

Roman glared over at his boyfriend. "Seth, Dean is not known for making the right choices. For I know he could be in trouble."

"You don't trust him to take care of himself?"

"Well, when you rush into a relationship with someone you hardly know, then yes there's a good reason to worry. I'm not saying that he can't make the right choices, but he can be very impulsive, not use his head right. Especially when he's angry or upset."

Seth placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "You're worrying too much about him. I know its hard, but just trust him, okay? I'm sure he'll be alright." He gave him a pat, then kissed him. "I'll go make us some dinner."

"Yeah, you do that." Roman smiled at him.

 **000000000000000**

Dean pulled out his cellphone, seeing that he had a few missed calls and unanswered texts from Roman. He rolled his eyes, putting it away. He was at a bar, wanting to forget about what he was feeling. He had just finished off his second bottle beer.

He wouldn't be going back to Roman's tonight. Would stay at motel that was a couple of miles from here. He knew that Roman would be mad that he still had his truck, but he could wait until tomorrow.

Another man sat next to him, ordering the same thing he was drinking. Dean looked over at him. He looked like he was taller than him, had no hair, and dark brown eyes. It also looked like he had tattoos on his left arm. He turned away, blushing, feeling a stirring inside of him for the guy.

The guy who he was checking out noticed him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Dean chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You don't look like you're doing too well. You seem upset."

"Yeah, so? I'll get over it."

"Got a lot of walls to break down, don't I?" The guy set down his drink. "I'm Baron Corbin."

"Dean Ambrose."

"Never seen you around here before.

"Just moved back. Staying a friend's house."

"Well, Dean. Do you think your friend would mind if you brought me back to your place?"

Dean looked up at him, smirking. "You trying to get into my pants or something?"

Baron leaned over, whispering into his ear. "I can help you with whatever it is you need. I can make you feel better."

Dean shuddered, feeling Baron's hot breath. He knew it might not be a good idea, that Roman would be mad at him, but he didn't give a shit. He was going to have some fun tonight, and there wasn't a damn thing that could stop him.

 **0000000000000**

Dean fumbled with the keys, trying to get them in the lock. It was hard to with the way Baron was touching.

"I can see that you're excited." He said, finally getting the door unlocked.

"Excited to have you on your hands and knees for me."

"There are other positions you can fuck me in."

"I plan on it, babe."

Dean pulled him in closer, not being able to stop himself before they reached his bedroom. They both ended up on the couch. Baron helped the youngest get his shirt off. Once he was finished with that, he leaned down taking one of Dean's nipples in his mouth. Dean arched up, moaning loudly.

"W-we should take this somewhere more private. My friend could walk in on us any moment."

"You want to lead the way to your bedroom then?"

Dean nodded his head, getting up. He took Baron's hand, leading him upstairs to his room. They both worked on getting their clothes, both them in a rush to feel each other.

Dean laid on the bed, Baron straddling him. He put both of Dean's legs over his shoulders. Dean pulled him down, kissing him roughly. Baron's hands were kneading his ass, making him moan into the kiss.

They both weren't paying attention to anything else but themselves. They didn't notice that another person had came into the room, until they both heard it.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They both pulled apart. Dean looked up at Roman, seeing that he wasn't too happy with this situation he had gotten himself into.

"Oh shit." Dean groaned.

"Who are you?" Baron asked.

"I should be asking you that." Roman said. He grabbed Baron by his shoulders, getting him off of Dean.

"Hey! What the fuck man?" Baron immediately grabbed his clothes, trying to get them back on as fast as he could. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you were about to have sex with my friend, who just recently got out of an relationship with his ex, who abused him. So the way I see it, you're taking advantage of him, because his in a vulnerable state right now."

"Shit man, I didn't know. I apologize."

"Get out!"

Baron who was now dressed, rushed to get out of the room. "I-I'll see you later, Dean."

"Do I need to call the cops?"

"Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

Once he was had left house, Roman looked over at Dean, was still laying. The blanket covering his naked body.

"You should know better. You're an adult, but you're not acting like one."

"I can do whatever I want, Roman."

"Yeah well, you can't just go and let some stranger fuck you. You're not being safe about this. What if he could have hurt you?"

Dean sat up, now angry with him. "Why do you care anyway? It shouldn't matter to you about who I let fuck me."

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're going to see your therapist tomorrow. No ifs or buts about it. You're going. It'll be good for you."


End file.
